Missing Death
by Giadance
Summary: An Inu crossover, centered around Hotaru. All in all, Hotaru falls back in time and is confused by what she finds. I'm bad at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, let's see if I can get the kinks out and actually write this story.

Chapter one-

Kagome came out of the well and had to admit one thing, it had been a long time since she had been home. Inuyasha hated her coming and going she promised to stay with him in the past, at least until the baby was born, but once it was she stayed to till he got old enough to be on his own. Than, well, than coming home had less meaning, but she knew that she still had a family that loved and needed her. So three years after her last visit here she was, back home.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Kagome called in to the house, she set he back pack down and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Kagome?" She heard someone call. A young man came out of on of the rooms in the house. It took her a whole minute before she realized it was Souta.

"Souta? You... ah... grew." She stuttered.

He laughed and she was surprised that it was no longer a little boy laugh. She most likely would have fainted if it wasn't for the fact the Inuyasha walked in behind her and placed a hand on he shoulder.

"Who... Who told you that you could grow up?" She asked not knowing what to say.

"That's what kids usually do." Her mom said coming in to the room, "Oh, Kagome I've missed you." She walked over to Kagome and engulfed her in a huge hug.

The hug from her mom woke her up. She pulled away, "I'm sorry, I was just surprised."

"The only time I've seen you that surprised was in the middle of-"

"Sit!"

"Umph." Inuyasha did a wonderful face plant on to the floor.

"You know the only one I've ever seen do that well of a fall is Usagi."

Kagome looked up to see a girl walk out up and sit on a chair. Her black hair shined purple, and her dark violet eyes shined as she laughed at Inuyasha, who had yet to remove himself from the floor.

"Who's this!" Kagome exclaimed instantly jealousy, why was the other young woman in her house, they wouldn't want to replace me would they? She thought to herself.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha yelled as her got up, he really did hate it when people laughed at him.

"Tomoe Hotaru."

"Humph," Inuyasha said as he sat Indian style on the floor. "Doesn't mean anything to me."

"Well honestly I would be afraid if it did," Souta said cutting in, "She in my class, and we got assigned a project together. She's here helping me with my part of the project."

"So you would be the sister, Kagome?" Hotaru turned to Inuyasha, "You don't look French."

"Huh?" Kagome asked now rather confused.

"Um... You know, you've been in France with your exchanged program." Her mom said.

"Oh, ya, he came with me from Japan. So, you see he's not French." Kagome told Hotaru.

"Okay... I guess I should go home," She grabbed a black bag off the table, "By the way what's your name?" She asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." HE replied curtly.

Hotaru became suddenly still. Inuyasha blinked, he had never seen a human become that still. After a few seconds she blinked, but those few second seemed to last for ever to Inuyasha.

After she blinked she looked at the others, all of who were staring at her.

"I just remembered that I have to pick something up on my way home." She said as she rushed out of the house.

Kagome turned to Souta, "Do you know what that was all about?"

He shrugged, "I don't really know her that well. She's really anti-social, unpopular and doesn't really talk much. All in all, she's really creepy.

"Yah, I noticed." Inuyasha said thoughtfully.

Kagome shrugged but found herself shivering, there was something about her, she just couldn't place it.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Hotaru had to sit down to stop herself from crying.

She hated it, truly and utterly hated it when things like this, little things, surface past memories. Once in a while something will trigger a memory from a past life. For some reason that she couldn't phantom she could remember things from past lives, it most likely had something to do with the fact that she was the sailor of death and destruction.

But something had left her puzzled, she didn't remember someone named Inuyasha, she remembered him. Ears and all, by the way were those dog ears? He was a dog demon, so was Sesshoumaru... Wait! Stop! She told to herself.

She stood up, later, she'll think about it later, maybe. She, herself, found out that in order to survive that sometimes she had to just forget. Or else she maybe driven crazy.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

So any of you know who she is? It will be more obvious later on.

Peace out!

Love

Giadance


	2. Remember

Okay, this chapter is actually longer, but I figured while I retype my newspaper assignment for like the millionth time I'll put this on.

Days later Hotaru still couldn't get the memory out of her head. She had done her research, and according to the details of the vision it happened 500 years ago.

She looked down at the paper, which she had written her vision on. She reread it making sure all the details were correct.

_She is hiding in the buhes, she had been told to stay here. Looking away from the fight she saw that the village that had been destroyed in the fight, and the villager where cowering in fear of the two fighting demons, or, well, brothers. _

_"You better get out of my way Inuyasha," The taller brother with more hair and a prettier face says. This was Sesshoumaru, he says he hates humans, or at least he says he hates his half brother because he's half human, but that's not true._

_Inuyasha pulled out his sword it's called... Um... his sword has a name, she thinks to herself._

_A blast from the sword came flying at her, as fast as she could move she jumps out of the way and landed on one side of the burnt wreckage. She looked around for her companion, she had forgotten about him. _

_"Jaken?" She calls, but than she sees him across the way. She moves to get his attention. As she waves her arms she feels a sudden pain on the back of her head and her world goes dark._

The village was rebuilt a hundred years later, 400 years ago. The demon Sesshoumaru was missing an arm; the battle in which he lost his arm was 500 years ago. Plus the plant life and the lack of industry all pointed to nearly 5 centuries ago.

She sighed, what good was it? Was she supposed to go to Inuyasha and ask him if he had a brother Sesshoumaru, or if he was really 500 years old?

But it was Sesshoumaru, more than Inuyasha, which stayed in her mind. There was something about him, something she couldn't seem to place.

She got up and stretched when Rei walked in. "Hey Hotaru." She said with a smile.

"Hey, What are you doing here?" She asked.

There is more!! I swear! I'll have it out be Friday. Promise.


End file.
